Pat Curran vs. Emmanuel Sanchez
The first round began and they touch gloves. Sanchez lands a solid leg kick. Curran lands a nice right uppercut and a right. "Set it up with the hands!" Roufus told Sanchez. They exchanged. Sanchez lands a good leg kick. He lands an inside kick. Sanchez is a short-notice replacement. Curran push kicks the thigh. Lands a high kick. 4:00. Sanchez lands a leg kick. Curran lands a left. Sanchez lands a chopping leg kick. Curran lands a nice right. Blocks a high kick. Curran lands a left. Sanchez lands a right to the body. 3:00. Curran lands an inside kick. Sanchez lands a left. Curran lands a jab, eats a leg kick and another hard one. Curran lands a hard right. Sanchez lands a leg kick. Curran on his bicycle. Sanchez lands a counter and a leg kick, 2:00. Curran push kicks the thigh. Sanchez lands a wicked leg kick. Curran lands a one-two. He lands a beautiful Ricci-style counter right. Sanchez lands a body kick. Curran push kicks the thigh. Sanchez lands a hard leg kick. 1:00 as he lands a right to the body. Curran lands a right uppercut and hurt him with a left hook, lands a body kick. Sanchez landsa leg kick but not much behind it. Curran lands a hard right. 35. Sanchez misses a left to the body by a mile. 15. Sanchez lands a hard leg kick. Curran lands a beautiful right to the body. R1 ends, 10-9 Curran. R2 began. Nice exchange, they clash heads, Sanchez got the worst of it, time called. Sanchez is cut. By left eye. Doctor takes a look. They continue. It's by the left eyebrow. Curran gets a nice single to half-guard. Sanchez stands and they break away. 4:00. Curran lands a right. Sanchez lands a solid leg kick, Curran lands a hard right. Sanchez lands an inside kick. Sanchez lands a leg kick, eats a counter right. Sanchez lands another leg kick. Sanchez lands a good counter right. Nice exchange. 3:00. Curran lands a beautiful counter right uppercut. Sanchez lands a leg kick, looks like it hit the kneecap. And another hits nearly the same spot. Curran lands a glancing right. Sanchez lands a stiff jab. 2:00. Sanchez lands a hard right. And another leg kick hits the kneecap. Sanchez lands a left to the body. Curran lands a left, eats a left, nice exchange, Sanchez lands another counter. Curran lands a jab and a right. "Low kick!" Curran lands a one-two. 1:00. Sanchez lands a big right, tries a flying knee. Sanchez lands a leg kick. Curran lands a left. They trade a knee each to the body, Sanchez lands a right. 30. Curran gets another single to guard. 15. A few lefts to the body. R2 ends, 10-9 Curran. R3 began. Sanchez plodding forward. Swinging like DIEGO Sanchez. Just throwing. Curran lands a counter left, eats a leg kick. Sanchez gives him the finger lol. Curran lands a right to the body. Curran gets a trip to guard, 4:00. Small mouse under Curran's right eye. Passing. He does to half-guard. Curran lands a few hard short right elbows, another to the chest. 3:00. A right. Sanchez working an elevator sweep but can't get it. Curran handcuffs Sanchez's wrist behind his back, taking the back, has a hook. Beautiful grappling. Lost the hook. Goes for a guillotine in a scramble, stands, stuffs a double sprawling, they break. 2:00, Curran lands a counter right. Curran tries another single, gets it after a scramble, turtles him up, thinking guillotine, takes the back. Gets both hooks, thinking choke. Sanchez defending. Short heel strikes. Sanchez trying a few lookaway rights. 1:00. Some more heel strikes from Curran, regains the other hook. 35. Working for the choke. Loses it, Sanchez explodes and stands to the clinch. "Elbow!" 15 as Curran knees the body, eats one, they trade another. Sanchez knees the body, they trade one, trade more. Curran lands a big right elbow inside, R3 ends, 10-9 Curran, 30-27 Curran. Yep UD. They hug respectfully, very classy. "I really needed this win. I want to think Emmanuel and his camp for stepping up on three weeks' notice."